I'll Hold Your Hand Through the Storm
by theblondetruth143
Summary: BADE! Jade leaves to get something from her house, not expecting her mother to be awaiting her. What will happen to make her end up in the hospital? Will she be alright? T for language and abuse. I own nothing but the hospital staff
1. Chapter 1

JadePOV-

I actually woke up before Beck today, for the first time…all month maybe. I walked over to the closet to see if I had any clean clothes in the RV, not surprised when it came up empty. I glance out the window and see it's still dark, no one will notice my appearance if I run back to the house now. I leave Beck a note saying I'm going to my house, write the time I wrote the note in the left corner, leave it next to his coffee maker, pulled on a jacket and left. My house is only ten minutes walking distance, and my parents should be gone for work by the time I get there.

Ten minutes later, I turn into my driveway and see my mother's car still in the driveway. Why now, why today. Why ever!

I slowly open the door and tip toe in as quietly as I can.

"Jadelyn is that you?" I hear my mother sing-song drunkenly.

"Yes mother"

"What are you doing home so early?" she's now right outside my bedroom door, watching me as I throw more clothes into a duffel.

"Just needed more clothes?"

"For what? Going off to stay with that boyfriend of yours? He probably only likes you for the sex, you know. I don't know why else he would stay with you for this long, and let you sleep over. You're worthless, and I bet he knows it." Her mood changes suddenly this always happens when she's drunk. That's why when I'm not at Beck's I stay with my dad. He's more…accepting of Beck. Not me, but Beck.

"You don't know that. Beck loves me and I love him." I whisper, barely loud enough to hear.

"Yeah right, you worthless b*tch!" She screams, throwing two beer bottles at me. One hits my shoulder and the other my stomach, cutting the skin. I fall to the ground from the sudden impact, usually it's just verbal abuse.

She wobbles over to me, takes a wine bottle from god knows where, and slams it on my head. That's the last thing I feel before blacking out.

BeckPOV-

I wake up, and the first thing I notice is that Jade is not in bed next to me. I shoot up, immediately aware and awake, and begin to search the RV for any signs of her. I didn't hear anything in the night, and I'm a fairly light sleeper. I notice a white paper next to the coffee maker

Beck-

I went to my mothers house to get clothes. Be back soon. I love you.

Love,

Jade

The note had a little 5:30 in the corner, so I glance at the clock. It is now 9:00! She's not back yet. I grab my keys and jacket, not even bothering to change or look in a mirror and run out to my car. Her house is 10 minutes walking, but only 4 or 5 driving normally. I speed down the road and around the corner, pulling into her driveway with a screech. Jade's mother never locks her door, but neither does her father, so I am able to sprint right in. There are no signs of people in the first floor, so I run to the second floor where Jade's bedroom is located. I notice broken glass, and the stench of alcohol first. Then I see stains, red blood and beer stains. Jade is on the floor right inside the doorway to her room, unconscious, and bloody. There were glass shards in her shoulder, stomach, and her forehead.

I scoop her up bridal style and sprint back out to the car. I gently place her in the passenger seat, but not buckling her in. I speed to the nearest hospital, normally 15 minutes, but I get there in about 8.

I carry Jade in, and the E.R. is nearly empty so I run right up to the desk to check her in.

"Hello son, how may I help you?" The nurse at the desk asks.

"This is my girlfriend, she left this morning to get clothes from her mother's house, but when I woke up she still wasn't there, so I went to check on her, and she was laying there, just like this, so I sped here and please just help her please!"

"Ok, I'll send the doctors right out." Just as she said that, a male nurse with a wheelchair took Jade away from my arms and put her in the wheelchair. "Please fill out these forms" the secretary continued.

"Please, just make sure she's ok."

"She should be fine, don't worry."

I fill out the papers, hand them in, and call Andre, Cat, and Robbie. Luckily, Cat and Tori had a sleepover last night so Tori was with Cat which made for one less phone call. I didn't tell any of them what happened, only that they had to come to the hospital right away.

**That's it for now. I'll write chapter 2 tonight to post tomorrow or maybe even tonight. Hope you guys enjoy it and are looking forward to Cat's reaction to her best friend's injury. Will Jade actually be ok? How is Beck holding up? REVIEWS please!**


	2. Chapter 2

ToriPOV-

It's about 9:30 in the morning, on a Saturday no less, and Cat is out and about, running and screaming. A few minutes ago, her phone rang and from what I heard, well I'll tell you what I heard. I heard her say "hey Beck!" then silence, then "ohmigosh, we'll be right there!" and finally "Yeah, Tori slept over last night." Then the next thing I knew the covers were thrown off of me, and Cat was screaming to get ready. I'm so confused, but none the less, I'm pulling on yoga pants and a tank top as Cat brushes her hair.

"Tori hurry up we gotta go!"

"Don't you have to get dressed?" She slept in leggings and a tee shirt, which was fine to go out in, but still.

"I'm gonna change my shirt but oh! I should do that now!" With that, she ran into her dresser and pulled out a nicer, more 'going-out' type shirt and changed.

She grabbed her keys and my wrist and dragged me out the door, both of us just in flip flops and sweats.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I buckled in and Cat pulled out, speeding, especially for Cat.

"Beck just called. We're going to the hospital."

My heart stopped. "Why? What the hell happened?" I can't help but yell.

"I don't know!" Cat yelled back, tears filling her eyes.

"Cat, don't cry, everything will be fine." I pat her back and she nods solemnly.

We pull into the hospital parking lot, and lo and behold, Andre and Robbie are also just getting out of their cars. We all walk into the E.R. waiting room together, to see a horrid sight.

Beck was sitting in the corner nearest the desk, his elbows on his knees, head in hands, obviously crying.

Cat broke down crying in Robbie's arms at the sight of Beck, who hasn't noticed us yet, as we're all frozen in place.

Andre grabs my hand and pulls me over with him, Cat and Robbie following. Andre takes the chair next to Beck and puts his hand on his Beck.

"Hey…" Andre says, a little unsure.

Beck looks up slowly, sees us, and breaks down crying. I feel tears rise to my eyes, but refuse to let them fall just yet.

"Beck…look at me." Andre tries again.

Beck looks at him, his eyes are all red and puffy and I finally notice his appearance. He's wearing flannel pajama pants and a white wifebeater. His jacket is slung over the back of his chair. He hasn't even brushed his hair.

"Yes?" Beck murmurs.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Jade…" He drifted off and started to cry hysterically. So did Cat, and I let the tears fall.

Robbie looked like he was about to cry as well, Andre too.

"What happened to her?" Andre asked slowly.

"I'm not sure, she left this morning when I was asleep, she left a note though, and she went to her mom's house." Beck says quickly.

We all know that Jade's mom abuses her verbally, we've seen it on video chats when Jade thought her camera was turned off.

"Is Jadey ok?" Cat said in the voice of a little girl from her spot on Robbie's lap.

"I don't know Kitty Cat, they haven't told me anything." Cat buried her head in Robbie's chest and cried harder.

"Don't worry Lil Red, Jade always comes out good. She's strong." Andre said.

Just then, Beck's name was called by the secretary. He rushed over, and we all followed.

"You're Jadelyn's boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, and she prefers Jade." Beck answered.

"Of course, well she'll be fine," Beck let out a long breath of relief. "She has a concussion, but is awake now. She took quite a few blows. The only thing is that you'll have to be especially careful with her. She can go home in about 2 or 3 hours. You may go see her, her room is 143." The doctor finished, nodded at the rest of us and walked away.

Without turning around to look at any of us, Beck took off in a sprint towards room 143. We all followed, but not as quickly. He ran straight into the room, and when we got there we decided to just stand in the hallway and wait for Beck to invite us in.

BeckPOV-

The second the doctor walked away, I ran as fast as I could to Jade. This is all my fault. If I wasn't such a deep sleeper and had just woken up when she did, I could have been there and I would have taken the blows. It might not have changed much, but I'd do anything for my Jade.

Jade was awake, and staring blankly at the T.V. There were bandages all over her shoulder, and forehead. Her stomach was covered by the blanket, but I'm sure there were bandages there as well.

I rush right next to her side and kiss her cheek.

"Jade…are you ok? I am so sorry, I should have been there. You didn't deserve this. I shouldn't have been sleeping so deeply, I should've gone with you." I rambled on and she cut me off by pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'm fine Beck, just tired and I have a headache. This is not your fault, It's my bitch of a mother's fault." She said.

"I'm just so happy you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't." I said, putting her hand in mine.

"Don't worry about it. But, you might want to let everyone in, they're gonna break that door if they lean against it anymore" She chuckles with a gesture to the door, where the gang was pressed against the window.

They all come running in and surround Jade's bed, and I sit back down right next to her, holding her hand.

"JADEYY!" Cat screeches, and Jade (along with everyone else) winces at the sound.

"Hey Cat!" Jade says back, with as much enthusiasm as she can manage, "and Andre, Robbie and Tori too"

"Howrya feeling Jade?" Andre asks, looking a bit unsure of what to say. No ones ever seen Jade…injured. Besides the stage fighting incident, but anyway.

"Just dandy. I feel like going out and picking flowers and riding unicorns." She said with her usual sarcastic tone.

"There's my girl!" I say, shaking her hand.

Everyone laughs, and continue on various conversations until the doctors come in to tell Jade she can go home.

**Hey there! Thanks for reading! This could be the end, or I can continue on to home or school if you guys would like! Thanks for reviewing. Love you all!**

**Kisses ;***

**The Blonde Truth**


End file.
